16 Once More
by Naijaa
Summary: Severus was hit with an unfamiliar spell at the end of the war against Voldemort. When Severus wakes up he has changed. Will he be able to live with it?


16 Once More

'Albus!' a screech was all the warning the headmaster got as a young, small, black-haired boy stormed into his office. 'Look at me! What is happening to me!' The boy started gesturing towards his body wildly.

Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes widened for a split second and then he rose slowly. The boy was breathing hard as if he'd ran up the spiral staircase and glaring.

'Calm down and sit down' Albus said pointing to a chair. The young man was too wound up to even consider sitting down. 'Look at me! How can I sit down!?'

'Hm, yes I can see you have changed but please sit down so I can try and find out how this could have happened to you. Do you have an idea about how this has happened?'

'Would I be here if I did?!'

'I must ask you to calm down, my boy'

The boy sighed, all anger replaced by a tired feeling. He slumped into the nearest chair and looked up at the headmaster expectantly.

'You appear to have turned into your 16 year-old self. You look exactly like I remember. I will try to find the reason and a cure if possible, but I will need your help.'

The boy nodded. 'What will I do in the meantime?'

'Remain here. We will introduce you to the entire student body at dinner'

'Introduce me? As who'

'Why yourself of course' Albus' eyes sparkled. The boy sighed.

* * *

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked to dinner that evening, chatting amicably. They met up with their fellow Gryffindors at the Gryffindor table. 'Harry! My detention with Snape was cancelled. You must have a great influence on the guy, thanks.' Ron clapped Harry on the back.

Harry sighed; 'I don't think it was because of me Ron. I haven't heard or seen him all day. Potions was cancelled as well. I think something is wrong.'

Hermione put her hand on harry's. 'I am sure he is fine harry. He can look after himself and there is no Voldemort to worry about any longer thanks to you and him.'

'Yeah 'Mione is right, mate. Don't worry about Snape'

Harry wanted to thank his friend but Dumbledore has risen and asked for the student's attention.

'As most of you know. Professor Snape was hit with a dark spell at the very end of the war last year. Up until now none of us had any idea what the spell was and if it was harmful or not.'

He paused to let the information sink in. Harry turned fearful eyes to his friends; Hermione took his hand.

'Severus' Dumbledore called. A young boy walked over to the headmaster. 'The spell turned Severus into his 16-year-old self and there is no way we can turn it back. He will have to age again.' The students gasped at their professor; 16-year-old Severus was a beautiful dark-haired wizard.

'Professor Snape has not lost any of his memories and he will still teach potions to all of you.' Groans could be heard from all over the great hall and the Slytherins cheered.

'Enjoy dinner' with that said, Albus and Severus sat down at the teacher's table and dinner started. At once the students started talking.

Severus left after a few minutes, Harry say him and followed him out of the hall. He jogged to catch up with Severus.

'Severus wait!' he called and Severus stopped walking. He did not turn around to face Harry.

'Sev, this doesn't change anything between us, does it?' worry was plain in Harry's voice and tears were in his eyes. Severus turned around to face him. 'Look at me Harry, I am a fully mature person stuck in my 16-year-old body. How can you ask if this changed anything because it does!'

Harry shook his head, tears fell from his eyes. 'Please don't tell me you want to break up with me.'

'What? What gave you that impression? Look, Harry, I'm sorry for not telling you any sooner but Dumbledore had to know first and I was worried you might not want me anymore.'

Harry stared at his lover. 'Of course I want you! I love you!' he hugged Severus. Severus held him close. They were almost the same height now. 'I love you too Harry' he whispered.

'Yeah! It is possible' a triumphant voice called out and startled the lovers. They turned around to glare at Draco Malfoy.

'What is possible mister Malfoy?'

'You two can look even cuter together! And now you won't have to hide anymore, right'

Harry's eyes lit up. 'Yeah! We can be together Sev!' he stated enthusiastically.

'I am still your teacher.' Severus sighed.

'By the way uncle Sev. You look hot! Why didn't you ever show me pictures?'

Severus snorted. 'Because I do not look.. hot, as you put it..' he stopped suddenly and released Harry. He folded back his left sleeve to reveal a pale muscular underarm. He looked up at his lover and godson, smiling. Harry's breath stuck in his throat, Severus was even more beautiful. 'Your skin' he whispered as he touched Severus arm. 'The mark is gone' Draco stated awed 'It's really gone.'

Severus smiled at Harry and they shared a passionate kiss. Then they hugged each other and Draco happily joined them.

* * *

Epilogue

'Come on Severus it's not every day you turn 25. You have to celebrate' Draco was visiting the Snape household. Harry was in the kitchen getting tea. 'Just in case you forgot Draco I have turned 25 before.'

'Yes but your family wasn't there at the time' Harry answered as he came in with their tea. 'Besides Kayda loves parties.' He smiled.

As if on cue, Kayda ran into the room and climbed on Severus' lap. 'Daddy, I have perfect pwesent fow you' she exclaimed happily. Severus smiled at his little 3-year-old daughter. 'Don't tell daddy what it is yet, princess' Harry smiled as well.

Kayda nodded 'Then it's not a secwet anymore! I not tell'

Then she noticed Draco; 'Uncle Dwaco!!' she ran to him and sat in his lap. 'Where's uncle Won?'

Draco looked at his god-child. 'He had to work, sweety. He will come later okay?'

Kayda nodded and went to Harry. 'Are you ready for bed now?' Harry asked her. 'No!' she ran back to her daddy and gave him a kiss, then she gave Draco a kiss on his cheek and went back to Harry, who picked her up. 'Good girl. Say good night and then you're going to sleep.'

'G'night' Kayda yawned. Harry took her upstairs.

'You are so lucky Sev.' Draco said smiling. 'I know I am Draco. I never thought I would say this but I thank Voldemort for the spell in a way. Now I get to live a perfect life with Harry and Kayda. I will celebrate my second 25th birthday of course.' Draco laughed along with Severus.

Yes, life was good.

The end!


End file.
